Oh My Heichou!
by Lupalover101
Summary: When Reader-san gets in a spot of trouble, Levi Heichou is there to save the day.


Levi x Reader Oh My, Heichou! :lemon:

Huffing behind Eren, you fought to get air in your lungs as you picked up the pace and managed to get next to Eren. Smiling triumphantly, the smile didn't last long, when the whole patrol shot into the air. Quickly following suit you almost reached the higher branches when something tugged on your leg. Confused you let out a shout when you saw a titan holding you down, blood draining from your face.

Before you could let yourself panic you maneuvered behind the titan, blades slicing air as you positioned yourself to attack. Apparently the titan had another idea/ swinging you forward again it slammed you against a tree, a crunch sounding as you made contact.

Blinking away the slight pain you tried one more time to slice its neck, maneuver gear stuttering in the air. Flying around the titan you were able to deliver the final blow, titan falling as you shot into the air.

Happily you made your way up into the canopy of the trees, (h/l) (h/c) hair flowing behind you. 30 feet, 50 feet, 70,90, nearly 100 feet in the air and you could see the patrol in front of the castle, when suddenly your gear failed, shutting off. Falling you tried to get your gear to work, the anchors refusing to deploy. Panic finally settling in you closed your eyes, tears falling at the stupid way you were going to die for messing around with Eren during patrol.

"(Name!) Open your eyes stupid!"

Hearing the voice of your love had you snapping your eyes open. There, coming at you like a bat from hell, was Levi, hair swaying wildly as he shot downwards towards you.

"Try to flip over, now!"

Immediately doing what you were told, you fought the air until you were facing the ground. Coming up to meet you, the hard grass covered floor was ready to catch your body in death's embrace when strong hands suddenly wrapped around you. Floating back up towards the treetops you felt your inner girl squee as Levi held you against him, abs pressed against your back as your derriere rested against his crotch.

"Quit squirming you idiot, or I'll drop you."

"Y-Yes heichou."

Stopping your incessant moving you felt something pressing against your butt. Moving a bit you tried to move away from the hard item when you felt a s Levi bucked against you, arm tightening around your waist, pressing you against him tighter.

"Oh my! Heichou?!"

Suddenly he dropped you, a small shriek leaving you before you hit the floor softly. Staring down at you Levi fixed you with a glare. Flopping your eyes you gasped as you saw the thick bulge tenting his uniform pants. A loud Che! Had you snapping your head up, brown eyes staring into awkward grey ones, a small blush on Levi's face had your heart doing flips as he pulled a hand through his hair.

"Go change then clean the stables, you idiot."

Turning Levi walked away, hand moving quickly down to cover himself. Running to change you decided on wearing simple tank top and shorts, you were gonna get dirty anyways. Picking up a shovel you started to throw away the horse crap first, grimacing at the sick sound it made when you picked it up from the floor.

Working hard for a few hours you noticed it had gotten dark outside. Sighing you leaned against the hay stacks for a little rest when a loud crunch had your guard on alert, raising the dirty shovel as a weapon.

"(Name)"

Your name floated into the empty stables in a creepy whisper, the horses neighing outside in the field.

"I'm coming closer (name)"

Unadultered fear crept into your system before a figure lunged at you. Screaming you swung the shovel, making contact with the figures shoulder. Body immediately retracting you was ready to fight.

"OW! (Name) that actually hurt, a lot!"

The whining voice immediately registered and you threw the shovel at the person.

"Damnit Eren! Stop scaring me all the goddman time!"

Chuckling, Eren threw the shovel to the side and hugged you, his new "sister complex" showing. Suddenly he leaned against you, voice teasing as he talked to you.

"I saw Levi heichou carried you home~!"

Stepping back you grinned as excitement filled you. Eren was the only one that knew of your one-sided love for Levi, and now was the perfect time to gush about it.

"ERMAHGERD! So this titan had gotten a hold of me in the air, but I killed it don't make that face, but I think it broke my gear when it slammed me against a tree, don't worry I'm fine, so I started to fall and Levi saved me!"

Out of breath you looked at eren who was cracking upon a pile of hay.

"I seriously think you should tell him (name)."

"er no, especially not after what happened earlier."

Raising a quizzical eyebrow Eren waited for you to continue.

"Well I was kind of squirming while he was carrying me and my ass rubbed against him and he got, um, hard."

Guffawing now Eren rolled on the floor in laughter, arms around his stomach as he fought to breathe and laugh at the same time. Huffing you went and gave him a light kick, eliciting more giggles from the teenage male. Finally getting a hold of himself Eren sat up, wiping tears from his eyes.

"I say this would be the perfect time to tell him, maybe he'll bone you, hahaha!"

Puffing at him, your annoyance beat your clear mind.

"Oh yea, I'll just be like, "oh heichou! I've liked you ever since I joined the patrol, but now I think I love you,"

Silencing Eren gave you a panicked look as he waved for you to shut up, but you were too stubborn to stop.

"I love you so much, and now that I felt your hot cock against me I can't wait for you to bone me hard and fast, wherever you want it. Oh my, Heichou!"

Squeezing at the end like a total schoolgirl, you looked at Eren on the floor, surprised he wasn't laughing but staring directly at the floor and shaking his head. More than confused you were going to ask what was wrong when a distinct voice floated into the stables.

"Oi brats, get inside its time for dinner."

Turning slowly you saw Levi leaning against the door, clothes clean and starched decorating him as he eyed both of you.

"H-Heichou… how l-long…?"

"Long enough now gets inside before I make you clean through lunch until bedtime."

Blushing from head to toe you pulled Eren up from the floor, hiding behind him as you made your way to the dining hall. You couldn't believe your luck, why did he have to hear it?! Groaning you sat down between Mikasa and Eren, Arwin taking position in front of you.

"What happened? Eren did you scare her again?"

Hugging you like the adoptive mother she was, she eyed Eren accusingly.

"It wasn't me this time; it was all her own fault. Don't ask."

Eating your food quickly you excused yourself and went to your quarters. The best thing about stationing in a castle? Everyone had their own rooms. Flopping dejectedly on the old bed you berated yourself for a while, until someone knocked on the door.

"Come in its open."

"Hey (name)"

Turning over you saw Arwin standing at your door, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Levi Heichou wants to see you, and he said to bring your gear as well."

"Th-Thanks Arwin, I'll be there in a second."

Nodding Arwin left, your head filling with the worst case scenarios as you absentmindedly grabbed your gear. How were you supposed to loo k at him now?! Finally in front of Levi's room you shuffled on the spot, nearly jumping out of your skin as a voice sounded off behind you.

"Well that was quick. Don't just stand there go inside."

Immediately pushing the door open you walked inside, followed by Levi as he shut the door. Avoiding looking at him you placed the gear on his desk and slightly backed away.

"You wanted to see me, Heichou?"

Humming you heard him shuffling about, the sound of clothes being moved around filling the silence between you. Trying to keep your nerves in check you waited patiently.

"Here, I found you a new gear so you don't have the same trouble as earlier today."

Looking up you saw him handing you a new gear, but what really caught your attention was the fact that his shirt was partially unbuttoned, sleeves rolled up, and shirt tails untucked from his fancy pants. Blinking a second you blushed as you remembered your earlier mistake. Taken the gear quickly you said thank you and turned to leave, figurative tail between your legs.

"Come here for a second (Name)"

Cursing in your head you whipped around to stand in front of his desk against, (h/l) (h/c) hair covering your face.

"Hmm, over here next to me instead."

Taking a deep breath you stood beside him, (e/c) eyes averted to the floor.

"No good, here stand directly in front of me."

Moving between him and the desk you found yourself trapped. Suddenly you were pinned to the desk, gear softly hitting the floor, a hot body on top of yours as grey eyes locked with (e/c) ones.

"H-Heichou?!""

"Call me Levi, now let's see. I remember you saying you wanted me to bone you right? How was it again? "Hard and fast"?"

Blushing violently you couldn't believe this was happening, that is, until his lips slammed against yours in a searing kiss. Soft lips molded to yours as a tongue begged for entrance. Falling into the kiss you lost yourself in the sheer pleasure of kissing your love, only breaking apart to breath.

A ripping sound rent the silence as cold air hit your chest and stomach. Levi had ripped your tank top. Hands wandering Levi rid you of your bra, hands quickly working on your shorts as your own hands wandering underneath his shirt, nails raking against taught abs, making him moan.

Finally rid of your shorts Levi undid his own pants, hot cock springing up to greet you. Kissing you neck he made his way down, lips burning your flesh as they danced across your hot skin. Making it to your breasts he kneaded them, tongue playing with the other as he sucked and nipped the sensitive nipple.

"Oh gods H-heichou."

"I told you to call me Levi, or do you prefer Heichou?"

Looking away you blushed and mumbled. A hand cupping your womanhood had you gasping, and then moaning as fingers began to play with your clit.

"Say it louder so I can hear you."

"Ohh~ I said it sounds naughtier."

For the first time since you joined patrol you saw Levi give you a sly grin, body sliding down yours until his face was level with your womanhood.

"Has anyone ever told you how absolutely beautiful you are?"

Shaking your head you mumbled again.

"n-no, you're the f-first to do anything…."

Raising a notorious eyebrow Levi licked gave your pussy a quick lick, your gasp and moaned filling the room.

"Hmm so I really am the first one to touch you here… let me hear you sing."

With that he began to earnestly lick and suck you, tongue playing hell with your clit as he sucked and licked inside of you. Moaning you shivered, trying to keep your legs open as he pleased your virgin flesh. Suddenly he stuck his tongue inside, thrusting it against your wet folds as he made lewd sucking sounds.

"Oh my, please, don't stop please!"

Humming Levi stuck a finger inside, pumping it to your moans as he added another one. Scissoring them apart now he stretched you, pleasure making you shake as he finger fucked you, tongue still circling your clit. Suddenly you felt your body tighten, stars appearing before you as wave after wave of pleasure filled you.

"MM mm your first orgasm. How about I give you another?"

Not waiting for a reply he slid his cock against your entrance, the over sensitive flesh welcoming the appendage. Breathing hard you watched as he slightly grimaced then bent to kiss you as he thrusted inside of you in one shot. Pain shot up your spine for a moment, the feeling of being ripped apart lasting only a few second. Nothing like the teachers or parents had described.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh gods yes, please move!"

Chuckling Levi began to fuck you, slow at first, but gradually gaining speed. Hips thrusting you both set a rhythm, skin slapping skin heard over the moans and groans you both emitted. Wrapping your arms and legs around him you felt him go deeper, and you realized you wanted all of him.

"G-Go faster, nngh h-harder."

"Che!"

Pounding you against the table now you shrieked and moaned s he sped up, hips nearly bruising your own as both of you sweat on his desk, the simple thought that he was still partially dressed while you were naked making you feel the pleasure even more. Panting now Levi's thrusts became erratic, one of his thrusts hitting a patch inside of you that had you shouting his name.

"Oh gods Levi, there, against please!"

"I guess I found it."

Pounding you even harder still he aimed for that spot, abusing it until you couldn't keep your head up anymore. Suddenly something snapped inside of you, pent up pleasure releasing like a beast as you felt the waves of pleasure nearly drown you.

"Oh- oh my HEICHOU!"

Shaking and shivering you reveled in your orgasm, Levi still thrusting erratically then cumming a few moments later. Panting you both lay on the desk, Levi slipping from inside of you, leaving you empty. Taking a chance you hugged him and gave him a quick kiss.

"i- I love you Levi Heichou."

Silence for a moment, then Levi rose, handing you your bra, underwear, and shorts, one of his shirts followed soon after. Getting the hint you quickly changed, tears prickling the back of your eyes but you refused to cry. This was for the best after all.

Making your way towards the door, you picked up your new gear and started to walk when you were pulled back, slamming into a firm chest.

"Where are you going?"

"W-well I'm leaving… y-you need your rest…"

A small hum came from him before he picked you up and dropped you on his bed. Lying next to you he flipped you over so your back was to him, spooning with you he mumbled.

"A man can only rest if the woman he loves is with him."

Tearing up again you giggled and twisted in his arms, planting a kiss on his blushing face.

"Che, turn around and go to sleep woman."

"Ah r-right. Um I love you, goodnight."

Falling into a calm sleep you failed to hear the small chuckle and whisper from your heichou.

"Idiot, I love you too."


End file.
